La maldición del muérdago
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: [Especial Navidad] Kageyama le pide a Nishinoya ayuda en algo, mas al líbero no se le ocurre nada. Por ende, convoca a todos a una reunión para nada más y nada menos que idear un plan, un plan en el cual Kageyama pueda besar a Hinata. /Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hola Hola -w- Les traigo un especial de Navidad _-Ohmaicat._

Les debo decir que XD escribir esto escuchando los OST de Haikyuu, me daba a entender que todo lo que escribía, _realmente_ estaba pasando XD

Fue entretenido escribirlo, salió de la nada, así como: Yo cuidando a mi tortuga para que ningún gato se la comiera en mi patio(?, escuchando los OST de este genial anime que tendrá una segunda temporada (¿lo saben ya no :0?) cuando de repente, ¡Especial de navidad llega a mi mente Dx!

Eso rimó TuT

Como sea, mañana estará el último capítulo, espero que les agrade y no les moleste la forma de narración xD

Sin más, **Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi :D !**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a maldición del muérdag**o**

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha:<strong> 23 de diciembre, vísperas de navidad.

**Clima:** Nevando.

**Hora:** Siete de la tarde con cuarenta y un minutos.

**Tema:** "Crear un plan en el cual Kageyama pueda besar a Hinata"

* * *

><p>– ¡Bien! Todos los reunidos aquí sabemos el por qué de esta reunión, ¿no?<p>

– Nishinoya-san, yo no estoy seguro – informó Ennoshita.

– Te lo explicaré, Chikara. Estamos reunidos hoy para crear un plan en el cual Kageyama pueda besar a Shouyou. ¿Por qué? Porque nuestro querido kouhai se acercó a mí ayer en su cumpleaños para pedir de mi ayuda.

– ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso? – preguntó recordando el día de ayer Sugawara-san.

– Luego de la mini-fiesta que le realizamos en la sala del club – le respondió – ¡Como sea! Ayer no se me ocurrió nada para ayudarlo, por lo que los convoqué para que todos lo ayudemos en su camino hacia el romance.

– Disculpen pero, ¿te gusta Hinata? – le preguntó Asahi-san al peli negro.

– Por supuesto que sí, idiota – le recriminó Daichi – ¿qué no te habías dado cuenta?

– N-No realmente…

– Disculpen – todos miraron al rubio de lentes y a su amigo pecoso – ¿nosotros nos podemos ir?

– ¿No se quedaran a la reunión? – preguntó Noya.

– No me interesa.

– Pueden irse – les despidió Daichi – Buen trabajo.

– Osu.

– Bueno, yo tengo en mente algo así como que lo agarré del cuello y lo bese como todo hombre que es – continuó Nishinoya.

– Eso es un poco… – comentó Sugawara nervioso.

– Yo opino que debes decirle tus sentimientos como se debe – le aconsejó Asahi-san al peli negro, que había estado sentado al lado del líbero todo el tiempo – y así puedes saber cómo se siente él con respecto a ti.

– ¡Eso es de niñas, Asahi! – le gritó Nishinoya.

– Con cuerdo con Asahi, porque si le corresponde podrá besarle libremente – comentó el capitán.

– ¿Y si no le corresponde? – preguntó Tanaka.

– Tanaka, ¿_realmente_ crees que no le corresponderá? – le preguntó el otro _setter_ de Karasuno.

– No estoy seguro.

– Como sea, ¿qué opinas tú Kageyama?

– No estoy muy seguro con respecto a lo que han dicho… – dijo llevándose una mano al mentón tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

– Disculpen – levantó la mano Ennoshita, por lo que todos se giraron a mirarlo – ¿recuerdan aquel objeto que se utilizaba en tiempos anteriores?

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Tanaka.

– El muérdago de navidad. Si no mal recuerdo si dos personas se paraban debajo de él, debían besarse.

– ¿Quieres decir…? – dijo impresionado Sugawara.

– Sí. ¿Y si colocamos un muérdago en alguna parte de la escuela en donde Kageyama pasará junto a Hinata? Así podrán besarse por la tradición.

– ¡Debía ser idea del candidato a capitán! ¡Bien hecho, Chikara! – gritó eufórico el líbero.

– Gran idea, Ennoshita – felicitó Daichi.

– N-No es nada.

– ¡Bien! ¡Me estoy emocionando demasiado!

– ¡Emocionémonos juntos Noya-san!

– ¡Claro, Ryu!

– ¡WOOOOOOOHHHHHH!

– Bien, limpiemos y retirémonos.

– ¡Buen trabajo Daichi-san!

– Y por cierto, ¿en dónde está Hinata? – preguntó el As.

– Se fue hace una media hora atrás – le respondió Sugawara.

– Oh.

* * *

><p>Si se fijaron toda la narración fue escrita en diálogos XD y realmente me gustó escribir así la historia :3<p>

De todas formas el capítulo de mañana estará escrito con normalidad XD

Asi que no os preocupéis -u-

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Bonito, feo, barato? :B Espero sus comentarios con respecto a esto loco -w-

Adiós y felices fiestas :D ! **Mil gracias por pasarte** x3 !


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por comentar :D y estoy muy apurada asi que muchas gracias XD

HAIKYUU ES DE FURUDATE HARUICHI

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a maldición del muérdag**o**

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha:<strong> 24 de Diciembre, noche buena.

**Clima:** Nevando.

**Hora:** Siete de la tarde con quince minutos.

**Tema:** "Ejecutar plan para que Kageyama pueda besar a Hinata"

**Información Adicional:** Gimnasio de la Escuela, luego de terminar el entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>– ¡Buen trabajo chicos! – los felicitó Daichi-san<p>

– ¡Osu!

El entrenamiento ya había terminado por hoy. Mañana sería un día feriado, libre de las obligaciones de la escuela por lo que todos descansarían en sus respectivos hogares.  
>Pero eso es mañana, hoy, veinte y cuatro de diciembre, los chicos de Karasuno tenían una misión que cumplir.<p>

– Bien, tú y Shouyou se irán a cambiar de ropa primero que todos nosotros y luego volverán juntos a despedirse, ¿bien? – le susurró el líbero en el oído a Kageyama.

– Entiendo.

– Bien. Suerte Kageyama – le sonrío mostrando si perfecta dentadura.

Rápidamente se alejó del peli negro y se dirigió hacia Tanaka y Sugawara.

– Ryu, me sentaré en tus hombros y así me alzaras para alcanzar el borde de la puerta para colgar el muérdago.

– Nishinoya ¿por qué no dejas que alguien alto como Tsukishima o Asahi lo haga?

– ¡Porque Kageyama a quién pidió ayuda en primer lugar fue a mí Sugawara-san! – le gritó sin siquiera medir su voz.

– Bien, bien.

– ¿Entiendes Ryu?

– Entiendo.

– Bien, todo comenzará cuando Shouy–

– ¡Kageyama vamos a cambiarnos!

– ¡S-Sí!

– ¡Wah! ¿¡Qué pasa con esa forma de responder!? – le preguntó asustado el peli naranja – ¡me das miedo!

– Tú, idiota…

– ¡Ay, ay! ¡Duele Kageyama!

– Todo comenzará cuando ellos se vayan a cambiar – retomó Nishinoya.

– ¡Sugawara-san, ¿irá a cambiarse!? – se acercó de repente el pequeño chico, por lo que asustó un poco a los chicos.

– ¡S-Sí, pero en un rato más! –le dijo nervioso – tu ve con Kageyama, nosotros los, alcanzamos.

– ¡Osu!

Luego de responder se dirigió a la entrada del gimnasio mientras le gritaba a Kageyama algo sobre competir quien llegaba primero a los vestidores. El peli negro –como siempre– aceptó y ambos chicos de primer año se fueron eufóricos a los vestidores.

– ¿Es que acaso siempre tienen que ser tan ruidosos? Molestan – comentó de forma agria Tsukishima.

– ¡Ryu, agáchate!

– ¡Osu!

De paso, Tanaka se agachó afirmando sus rodillas en el sueño y esperó que el pequeño líbero colocar ambas piernas en sus hombros, sentándose en la parte superior de su espalda. Una vez sentado le ordenó que se levantara y se dirigiera a la puerta para colocar el muérdago. Colocados ahí, Nishinoya alzó sus brazos y comenzó a amarrar el objeto, pero al realizar esa acción hizo que su camiseta se rozara con la calvicie de su amigo, picándole de paso.

– ¡No te muevas!

– ¡Noya-san me haces cosquillas en mi cabeza!

– ¡Quedate quieto!

– ¡Pero es que me pica!

– ¡Si no te quedas quieto no podré amarrarlo bien y se caerá!

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Tsukishima a Sugawara.

Todos en el gimnasio estaban mirando a ese par de segundo año.

– Ayudando a Kageyama.

– ¿Colgando un muérdago?

– Síp.

– ¡Ryu!

– ¡Lo siento! ¡No me moveré más!

– Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai, ¿qué están haciendo?

Los gritos se silenciaron de golpe al escuchar la voz de Hinata desde la entrada del gimnasio, parado justo debajo del muérdago.

Todos se congelaron en ese momento. Nishinoya tenía alzado ambos brazos amarrando apenas el accesorio y Tanaka le tenía sujetándole de las rodillas para que no se fuera para atrás. Tsukishima miraba sin interés como siempre y Sugawara se había llevado una mano a su frente en señal de reproche. Asahi tenía una muy grande expresión de pánico y el capitán los miraba boquiabierto.

Hinata deslizó sus curiosos orbes cafés por cada persona dentro del gimnasio sin entender el porqué se habían quedado callados.

– ¡Hinata maldito! ¡No salgas corriendo así como así!

– Nee Kageyama, ¿qué están haciendo? –apuntó a los de segundo una vez que el _setter_ había llegado a su lado, colocándose casualmente debajo del muérdago como Hinata.

– N-No lo sé – le contesto de inmediato desviando su rostro para que evitara su sonrojo.

– ¡Lle-Llegas a tiempo Shouyou! – de un salto, saltó desde los hombros de Tanaka solo para quedar en el suelo frente al peli naranja.

– ¿A tiempo?

– Verás, esto es un juego de navidad – le explicó apuntando el objeto colgando.

– Lo sé, lo conozco. Si dos personas se colocan justo debajo de él, deben besarse ¿no? – le dijo orgulloso ante su conocimiento.

– S-Sí…

– Pero para quien lo estaban–

– ¡Pero este juego no es tan simple como eso! – gritó a viva voz Tanaka interrumpiendo al pequeño.

– ¿No? – preguntó curioso.

– No, en realidad, si dos personas se colocan debajo y _no _se besan – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra cursiva – una horrible y espantosa maldición caerá en ellos.

– ¿Ma-Maldición?

– Sí. Si no se besan, algo comenzará a molestarlos, ya sea asustándolos o haciéndoles pensar muchas cosas horrendas. He escuchado que ese "algo" que se despierta al no realizar la ley que dicta el muérdago, es un demonio, un demonio capaz de dominar tu mente y cuerpo, haciéndote sentir sensaciones nunca antes vividas.

– ¡Iiiiih! ¡¿Kageyama tu sabias esto!? – chilló asustado tomando el dobladillo de la camiseta blanca del peli negro.

– Por supuesto que sí, idiota – le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Y ahora, ustedes dos están parados justo debajo de él, por lo que tendrán que hacer lo que dice la tradición – terminó hablando con una sonrisa el seguidor de Shimizu.

"¡Tanaka bien hecho!" pensaron todos en el gimnasio.

– ¿¡Ah!? – gritó sonrojándose de golpe –¿ ¡De-De-Debo besar a Ka-Kageyama!?

– Sí, o la maldición caerá sobre ti y Kageyama.

– ¡Pe-Pero! – miró al peli negro pero éste no lo miraba para nada.

Al notar la inseguridad del chico de cabello extravagante, Daichi se acercó a Suga y le codeó las costillas.

"_¡Dile algo!"_

"_¡No sé que decirle!"_

"_Si tu le dices algo Suga, seguro que aceptará"_

"_Intentaré algo"_

– Hi-Hinata – le llamó el chico peli platino – Yo también sé de la maldición y… a un familiar m-mío le sucedió porque no quiso realizar la tradición… ¡lo que trato de decir es que debes realizar la tradición! Porque las cosas que suceden después son muy terroríficas… según lo que me han contado.

"_Lo dijiste todo nervioso, pero si se trata de ti, Hinata lo creerá"_ Pensó el capitán del equipo.

– E-Está bien – aceptó avergonzado. Se giró hacia Kageyama y le obligó a mirarle tomándole de sus mejillas.

Tanto como Yuu y como Ryu, se alejaron de ellos dos para no hacerlos sentir más avergonzados.

Todos estaban expectantes y nerviosos ante el beso. Sería la primera vez que verían un beso entre dos de sus compañeros, entre dos de sus kouhais y entre dos chicos.

– So-Solo para aclarar, lo-lo hago para no tener la maldición, ¿bien?

– Seguro…

Aunque la respuesta del peli negro lo había hecho sonar desinteresado, en realidad no lo estaba. Por dentro estaba muy emocionado, nervioso y ansioso. Ansiaba ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo pero también le daba miedo sentir su pequeña boquita topar con la suya.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; pensaba cosas innecesarias como _"¿debería abrir la boca o solo tenerla cerrada?" _o también _"¿los ojos os cierro o los dejo abiertos? _"Hasta incluso "_¿Debo sacar mi lengua o no hago nada con ella?" _Mas todo en su ser comenzó a nublarse y a perder el sentido de la realidad al ver como el pequeño chico se le acercaba con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y con un rostro tan tranquilo que nunca lo había visto así.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer justo cuando ya estaba sintiendo los labios del menor rozarles los suyos.

"_Boca cerrada, ojos cerrados, no lengua"_

– ¡WOOOOOOHHHH! ¡ME ESTOY ENCENDIENDO!

– ¡Noya-san incendiémonos juntos!

– ¡CLARO, RYU!

– ¡Ustedes dos cálmense!

– ¡Daichi-san emociónate con nosotros!

– ¡Ya basta, es solo un beso!

Todos los presentes volvieron a mirar a aquel par de chicos extraños y volvieron a gritar al verlos aún unidos por sus labios.

– ¡WOOOOOHHHHH!

* * *

><p>SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA LO LAMENTO PERO LO SUBI SUPER DUPER APURADA xD<p>

HAGANMELO SABER PARA SUBIRLO MAÑANA MEJOR ESCRITO XD

**Felices fiestas y gracias por pasarce -w- **


End file.
